leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20130427122307/@comment-5763148-20130429022747
@Simoncr1s: For ur first question, I kinda explained that abit wrong but by the time u get Rabadon's at top, u're probably in mid to late game. I said Rabadon's is betr for Top cos u have betr gears which couplement it there. Technically, I mean u need to get Gunblade there for the betr sustain and stronger nuke since the Gunblade gives an extra boost of 110 power to Kayle's Q and also lets her fight prolonged fights without too much a hassle. The active also acts as a great 1v1 initiator and finisher. Why Liandry's is betr at mid is cos it's easier AND faster to make than the Deathcap. Deathcap is betr for pure nuke Champs like Veigar. Kayle only has one nuke. not to mention if she gets it too early, she wastes its potential cos her E scales off only 40% of ur total AP and if the Deathcap is the only thing u've built, ur only gunna get just barely over 50 AP bonus on ur E. Liandry's is more consistent cos it works well throughout the whole game. Early game, its Flat Mpen helps in dealing damage and late game, its passives works wonders against Tanky Fighters. Also, Kayle doesn't have to waste time gettin components for Rabadon's, u can just get Nashor's and Liandry's bit by bit, which not only amplifies ur early performance before gettin a kill or 2, but since they let u build the core items much quicker regardless of the scenario be it u losing or winning, ur guaranteed to win the lane fight in the end since it lets u survive 1 or 2 more hits thanks to the extra HP and u have more damage output cos of the Mpen. Think about it, by the time u get Deathcap, so would've ur opponent, if not, they wouldve built 1 or 2 MR gears which could decrease ur damage output easily. Why not just build Liandry's which not only deals damage to em quicker with Mpen and kill em early for large amounts of gold and use it to get even more geared to overwhelm them by the time they get nullifyin gears? Besides, Mpen is really useful on Kayle cos it not only synergises with her Innate, it lets her just use it more than once. Casters are only gunna take full advantage of it once per spell, Kayle uses it once per sword swing. AS for ur CDR question. It won't matter as much if u win the game before mid game. But come late game, as an AP anyways, CDR is imperative to the extreme. Not only does it let u cast spells to their optimum, ur E will be up 100% of the time. at late game, 2 seconds is a window of opportunity for ur opponent to just kill u. U don't have the melee power of ADC Kayle, so u need the CDR. But this applies to the Classical AP Build (aka: AS/AP). For Liandry's 20% is actually enough. U have the option to get 40% CDR, but it's really not that essential since Liandry's survives fights alot longer if focused.